creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Pill
Rating 9/10. Awesome. StabbyStab 20:10, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Whoa Awesome read; nicely written too! Lavasharks 23:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Categories Come on guys if a pasta is on the front page try to remember to add the fuckin amazing category. Dbhead "Go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb! That's the Gurren-dan way!" 00:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I prefer that the category is added AFTER the pasta is no longer on the front page, but I can see the advantages of tagging it DURING. ClericofMadness 00:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry. I just read the category description and i figured it was supposed to be added as soon as the creepypasta was added to the home page. Dbhead"Go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb! That's the Gurren-dan way!" 01:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) What? There are so many flaws with this. So you're whole thing behind this is not to take the pill because you'll fight over it? There are a number of things I find wrong with this whole story, first of all when you're talking about people getting smarter, it would be just us unlocking the full potential of our brains, so however the fuck that works apparently we can take control of things. You lack to mention about our human telekensis abiltys, which are infact very real, try googling them. Also we would only need enough of these pills for one generation, it would carry geneticlly so there is no more need for the pill. So if everyone gets pills, there is no need for war right? And you're assuming a war outbreak will come with you're brain, we think completely differn't with our full potential unlocked, we could easily come up with world peace, make everything a utopia, and fix a lot of the problems in the world. That is what increased intelligence does, you're thinking only of mind powers. So really if you don't take the pill you're behind everyone but loads, you're as dumb as an animal compared to them, you're would be useless except for hard labor. Is it not worth taking the pill now? Also who says these starfish has tiny brilliant brians? For all we know it could be the chemical reaction from them that causes our bodys to work at a much higher speed and unlocking our true potential. That is a lot more realistic. So if edited correctly with all of these things in mind, then it would be a lot more detailed and better, but I don't think you could point out that you shouldn't take the pill anymore. So I've just proved almost everything about this story invalid. Please reply if you see any flaws with my logic. -user:Shippage —Preceding undated comment added 14:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahem, the point of the story is that taking the pill would genetically change the brain to make it become more hostile and be more likely to commit horrible crimes and start wars etc. Either that, or, when you swallow the pill the starfish can control your brain just for kicks. Also, I don't remember the high intelligence part. Anyway, your logic is invalid. If you want to continue this discussion, please message me on my talk page.991woot119 20:18, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Reminds me of Limitless. You didn't plagiarise from it, did you?Why are you still reading my post/contribution 16:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Shippage: I infer that the bits about telepathy ETC are referring to the starfish.. That the point of the story is that the STARFISH are controlling the minds of the people via the pill and people don't realise it; it's not about people warring against each other because they're healthier. I suggest rereading the story. AlteranScientist 05:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Holy Shit This confused me so much, I don't even know what I am doing. Like, what? I kinda get it but I kinda don't at the same time. But it was good.. I think. (: - SamiiSuffocate That pill fucking rocks. With all of those benfits, I would totally take it. fuck the side effects. Also, I agree with the above guy who found serval things wrong with this story. I honestly think it sounds like the ramblings of a crazy paroind guy who competely believe that starfishes are aliens who take over people's mind. If I lived in that world where such a pill exists, I would honestly just think that this one dude is just afraid of the whole bit where our genetic code is being rewritten by the pill. honestly, that part would make me pause too... but the rest of it was just like an added layer of crazy. :) Alien Starfishes? really? this is the kind of warning that would just make people want to take the pill, and laugh in the crazy guy's face as they do it. There'd be no pills left if Louis heard about them.--'ME GUSTA!' 03:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Anthony Bourdain grew a limb back? lol. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever. 19:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Interesting Fact There's actually a little bacterium that does a similar thing to grasshoppers and eventually birds to reproduce. Grasshopper consumes it, the brain get's hijacked and tries to get the grasshopper eaten. Charcoaly 20:37, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Pretty good... I like the story, problem is with unlocking the full potential of our brains we would litterally kill ourselves from knowing too much. It would too powerful for us and drive us insane. Just look at what a high IQ can do to people, think about that times 100 or more.